


Bernstead II

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [53]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Caspian X, Setting: Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: Bernstead means privacy, and the opportunity to deepen the connection between them.





	Bernstead II

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this drabble are those Caspian is reminiscing about in _Bernstead_.

After spending so much time longing for this, you can’t shake the idea that you’re stuck in a fever-dream and this isn’t real.

Being unable to touch Ed the way you want to, because of Eustace, does nothing to change your mind.

Once in possession of a modicum of privacy on the Lone Islands, you spend your nights worshipping Ed and his body in every way. In daylight, you spend your every spare moment with him. Drawing distracting little circles with your fingers on whatever skin you can reach, you revel in the fact you can do it at all.


End file.
